Sibblings ( Walking Dead : the game)
by ninjawolf2018
Summary: This is the story of how little Abby and her older brother survive the apocalypse. After watching their parents get eaten the siblings go to Macon to find their sister. They find a group who has two kids and was stupid enough to almost get them killed. Will they be able to survive? you may also see this on a different website so please don't report it I'm writing it there too.
1. message to you

This is the story on how little Abby and her older brother survive the apocalypse. After watching there parents get eaten the siblings go to Macon to find their sister. They find a group who has two kids and was stupid enough to almost get them killed.

Will they be able to survive?

**I noticed how there wasn't much Walking Dead Video Game fanfics so I decided to create this one mostly out of pure boredom. so hope you enjoy and like it.**

**Please review and tell me if I make any mistakes. Also this is going off the choices of what Cinnamontoastken makes off of Youtube. Mainly so I can just go back and watch it at anytime that I need. So, if you have any problems on the choices in this story go watch it for yourself and he usually explains why he made that choice.**


	2. Chapter 1: the Start

***i had to dumb it down a little bit because this is a six year old talking**

**Jason is 19 by the way***

***photo shopped the cover by the way***

My name is Abby, I'm 6. I was outside with my older brother, Jason, when **it** started. We were running around and playing hide n' seek. I was hiding and Jason was trying to find me.

"19...20 READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" He yelled and I couldn't help but giggle.

'_he's never gonna find me here'_

Jason was looking around the yard. There was a bunch of trees and logs that have fallen down. I saw my brothers eyes scan the land like one of those cameras in the bank that mommy brings me to sometimes. He looked behind a tree, under the slide, and even in some logs. My brother told me that we lived in the country, there's not many people were here.

He found me from under the bush and began to chase me around our big backyard.

Then I heard mommy scream. Jason stopped chasing me around and ran inside immediately and I followed. I ran up the steps and into the living room of our house. Panic was racing through my body.

What I saw scared me.

Daddy was on the ground people were piled on top of him. They were biting him and he was screaming loudly. More were coming through the front door and they were around Mommy. she was backing away, but ran into a wall and she was in a corner. They attacked and she was screaming even more. More were coming in from the front door. I was frozen in place. They were banging on the windows and they were groaning.

My brother had tears going down his face and he yelled," MOM!" that made them notice us. Jason realized this and picked me up with my head over his shoulder, legs wrapped around him. He ran back through the house down the porch steps and out the gate. I saw them.

They were come out to the back yard, following us. They broke down the fence and the ones from the front of the house and living room started to come towards us. Jason ran to his truck, and started it up then drove. We drove to a town that we go to all the time for food and things like that.

They were everywhere. Those **things** were everywhere eating people, dogs, cats, anything they could get there hands on. My brother ran over a couple of them, and that got a lot of blood on the windshield.

" What's happening? Jason, where are we going." I asked him scared and with tears spilling out.

He looked at me with worry, but then he put his eyes back on the road dodging as much of those **things** and he could. He had a hard look on his face. He get's the same look when looking at daddy sometimes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about.

"I don't know, but were got to get as far away from here as we can. Put your seat belt on, I don't want you go flying through the window OK, princess." I reached behind me and buckled in.

We got out of the town, Miledgeville, and kept on driving. I looked out the window and saw those things roaming around even when we hit the main road. I turned on the radio and a news person was on.

" _Police say that there are multiple reports of the infested. They urge everyone to stay indoors and don't let anyone in. There are multiple accounts of-_." my brother turned it off and kept looking at the road. his brown hair was mangled as always and his jaw set. I looked forward and watched as the trees go by, then I saw a city come up. Maybe they aren't as bad, but I was wrong. the dead was still walking around outside, there was hundreds of them. One was eating a puppy.

We passed a billboard and it read," WELCOME TO MACON"

" Were going to see if Sierra is alright." He didn't look at me when he spoke, he just kept his face forward and jaw set. That's the same look he has when he looks at daddy, no emotion.

"Okay." I said quietly. I had my hands in my lap and I was looking down.

"Hey, were going to get through this alright. So don't worry." he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

We got close to the downtown area, when we saw her. My sister was on the ground hunched over her boyfriend, eating him. I started to cry, again.

I cried my eyes out. My brother opened the glove box and took out a gun. Daddy had a bunch of these in the closet, but I didn't know Jason had one in there. He loaded it and opened the car door and shot Sierra in the head. He closed the door when he saw all the other things coming towards him and drove off. We got to the middle of down town when the car ran out of gas.

"Shit" my brother hastily whispers and hit the steering wheel. He turned to me and told me that we had to be quite. " I don't want those things to come at us if they can hear." he turned the car off and stepped outside. He waved to me to follow. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out and I stayed by his side. A truck down the road came to a stop and people got out. There was two men, a woman and two kids a boy and a girl. I was about to call out to them when my brother put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he shook his head and I became quiet.

The boy from the group pointed in the direction of a dumpster and a man from the group, that had a mustache and a hat, shouted out, " Hey there! You friendly? Trucks run out of gas." turned out that he was shouting at one of the dead.

My brother ran to the group pulling me along when he saw some look over. He shouted whispered," Are you crazy? Your going to have us Killed!"

" What are you talking about?" the mustache man shouted at him. And then we heard a roar and I looked around us.

"Fuck!" the man shouted. He shouts a lot.

" Now you've done it, old man!" Jason shouted at the mustache man and then turned to me," Abby stay behind me you got that. Don't leave my side." he pulled me behind him the loaded his gun and shot at anything that came towards us. I saw the boy get tackled by one of the dead and he was screaming for help. A gun shot was heard and the thing fell limp. I looked up at the hero and found it was a lady with dark brown hair yelled," Run!'" and Jason pulled me inside.


	3. Chapter 2: the Drug store

When we got into the building I could tell that it was a store. There were counters and shelves, some were tipped over, most were empty.

A lady in a tank-top told the lady with the gun," We can't keep taking risks like this." She looked mean and she had eyes that look like they were always glaring at you.

" And we can't just let people die either." The gun lady yelled back. She looked nice. She had brown hair the bangs swooped to one side and she dressed like one of those ladies on T.V.

" When I say 'that door stays shut no matter what' I fucking mean it." mean lady said getting angry." We don't know who these people are, they could be dangerous!" she was getting in gun lady's face.

A big man said," Worse they could lead them right towards us." he looked mean too. He was big and had mussels he had white hair. He was old.

then gun lady said." Where the hell is your humanity? They would have died out there!"

then the black dude from the group before said," We've got kids with us!" he looked like the girls daddy. This daddy looked nice.

" I see one little girl," old man said pointing at the girl that was beside the black man.

My brother spoke up, "Hey I've got a kid too, and she is only six! Would you really leave a six year old kid out there to die and even if it was one kid that they had. Would you still let her die?!"

The Asian guy said," Come on they got kids, Lilly" He was they guy that ran out with the gun lady. He's cool.

The mean lady replied "those things out there don't care." my brother began to get angry at Lilly.

" Then maybe you should go and join them. You'll have something in COMMON!" my brother began to yell towards the end. Getting in Lilly's face, glaring. I pulled him back to where he was originally and held his hand.

" Keep calm, don't blow your top." he looked down at me and sighed.

" I know princess"

I don't really like these people. They're mean.

I noticed that the girl from before was heading to the bathroom.

The old guy then began to talk again," God dammit Lilly, you got to control these people."

"Carley and Glenn just ran out there." she told the older guy. So the nice lady's name I Carley and Aisin dude is Glenn

" I don't give a flying fuck. We're in a war zone."

Jason mumble," she's an asshole, that's for sure."

she must have heard him, because she crossed her arms and said, "If that's what it takes."

" Well you don't have to be a bitch about it!" the black man said.

Then the old man saw the little boy, who was covered in blood." Holy shit. Son of a bitch, one of them is bitten."

Jason grabbed me and took a step back.

The black man quickly said," he's not bitten!"

"Hell he wasn't. We got to end this now!" the big man was walking over to the kid and then the mustache man said.

"Over my dead body."He got in front of the kid and he didn't look like he was moving anytime soon.

"We'll dig one hole."

" No,I'm cleaning him up! There's no bite! He's fine!" the mother said loudly with panic. I was starting to get scared and I held onto Jason's hand tighter and hid my face into his arm. He looked down at me with worry in his eyes and bent down to pick me up I nuzzled my face into his neck and put my arms around his neck. The old guy reminds me of dad.

" Don't you fucking people get it? We've already SEEN this happen. We let someone with a bite stay and-and we all end up bitten!"

the mustache man," shut UP."

" we got to throw him out or smash his head in." he said it so simply. It made me so scared that I squeaked. I clenched onto my brother's shirt. He leads me away from the group and rocked me and shushed me softly.

_' why is all this happening?'_

" Kenny! STOP HIM!" Tears began to fall from my eyes.

" Lee, what we gonna do about this guy?" My brother looked me in the eyes and told me to just focus on his voice,

" Come on princess, just focus on my voice. Hey remember that one time where you forced me into a tutu and put lipstick on me, huh. Remember how we played house and you were the mom and I was the baby. Come on princess focus on the good stuff, okay." I looked my brother in the eyes and nodded.

He kept telling me about the memories that we had together to get me away from the yelling. He kissed my forehead then put it where my head was in the nook of his neck again.

And then I heard screaming and Jason looked over towards the bathroom. I looked over too, twisting in Jason's arms and I screamed as one of the dead fell out. Jason jumped back while the black guy, Lee, yelled," Clementine!" He limped out of the huddled up group. He tripped over Lilly, but quickly got back up and grabbed the dead off of Clementine. Then he started to struggle the dead pushed him up against the counters on the wall and tried to bite at him, but Carley shot a bullet in the dead's head.

" You okay?" she asked

"Just great thanks." Lee said out of breath.

_Jason's POV_

I held Abby in my hands, trying to get her out of the group situation. She was quivering, that's how scared she was.

Glenn then pointed out something that I didn't want to hear. "Uh guys."

We heard banging and groaning on the boarded up windows. I ran to the counter that looked like was the checkout. And I ducked behind it and put Abby on the ground. I held a finger to his lips and motioned to be quiet. she nodded and crouched down, though she really didn't have to because of how short she was.

"Everybody get down and stay quiet." Carley whispered retreating also.

Lilly's dad looked over the counter with his jaw dropped and eyes wide," there gonna get in."

"Shut up." Kenny whispered back quickly. Then we heard gun shots.

" Is that the military?" Lee wondered out loud.

" I don't know it could be anyone." I said," Whoever it is I'm glad." I was so relived whoever it was out there because we get to live a little bit longer.

" Me too" Abby said quietly next to me.

"Yeah, thank God." Glenn said.

Then Lilly's dad began to open his big trap.

" We almost died-"

" Naw dip, Sherlock." I said to myself quietly getting up. Abby followed and began to cling to my hand.

Then he continued,"-because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger. That was stupid. That was-" he then fell down clenching his shirt and Lilly yelled and raced towards him.

" Dad!" she yelled.

Lee then spoke up," I did try to get him to calm down."

"Can it, asshole." Lilly looked up to say to him."It's his heart."

Then he barely whispered," My pills..."

Kenny's wife the stutter,"uh-um, Nitroglycerin pills?"

_' Is she a doctor?'_

" Yes. We're out. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here! Please, try to get in there! Behind the counter where the pills are."

I went over to the group and said," I'll help, what are we looking for?"

Lilly turned towards me," We need Nitroglycerin pills. Please get in there. I'll keep an eye on my dad."

Kenny too came up to the group," Everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful. We can be in here a while."

" I'm starting to think this drug store isn't a permanent solution." Glenn said walking over.

"You're right. This isn't exactly Ft. Knox."

"What do we need?" I asked.

'_How do we get out of here? We're surrounded by the dead'_

"We need as much gas as possible so we ALL can get out of downtown Macon, fast."

"Agreed" Lee said.

" Then I'll head out to get gas. There's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. I'll work my way towards it then loop back siphoning what I can." Glenn suggested.

" You actually know your away around this city? You a local?" Jason asked.

"Born and raised."

" If your gonna do that then here's a walkie-talkie if you get in a tight spot. Hopefully you won't need it." Lee said handing him a small black walkie-talkie.

"Cool" Glenn said taking it.

"Clementine's got the other one, check in with her and get back here a soon as you can."

Kenny tuned towards Lilly and said," and you what's your name."

" Lilly and my dad's Larry." I thought he would know Lilly's name by the way Larry been calling her name, all well.

"Keep a good eye on him these boys will work on getting you your medicine."

"That's right." I said." We'll get you those pills, we don't want anyone else to die. We've already lost too many."

Kenny then looks towards the blond headed guy and Carley." And you keep an eye on that door. You're our look out."

"It's Doug and you got it."

" And I'm Carley "

"Okay, Carley you shift in with Doug when he needs it, for now get some rest- you're a good shot and I'll like to keep it that way."

" You got it boss"

He then turned to Abby and me." I'm Jason and this is my little sister Abby."

Kenny looked at Abby and then looked at me," help get those pills, got it boy."

" Yeah I got it." I said with a sigh. He looked down at me Abby and smiled.

" Hey Sweety why don't you get some rest we had a long day okay."

She looked at me worried. I didn't want to lose her I already lost mom, and sierra I don't want to lose her. She gave me a hug and I hugged her back, tightly." I don't think I can sleep," she told me." the monsters will come."

" No princess, the monsters won't come I'll protect you with my life okay. I'll die before anything happens to you. You're all I got left." I hugged her tighter then I let go.

I lead Abby over towards where Clementine was and said," Hey Clementine, I'm Jason and this is Abby."

" Hello," She said shyly.

" I was wondering if you could play with Abby while I help everyone okay."

She nodded and smiled. I guess she liked to have someone close to her age that was a girl. Abby went to Clementine and sat next to her and they began to talk.

I smiled and walked over to where Kenny was.

" So, how you doing, old man?"

" Hey, I ain't old."He said to me slightly getting angry

" You're old to me,what you're in your 40's, I'm 19." he backed off of me and I smiled.

" Yeah well to me your a kid." I just shrugged my shoulders, not caring what he called me as long it wasn't too bad.

" So what's your story, where's your parents?"

I looked down to the ground the images flashing through my head.

" Hey you don't have to tell me."

" No-no it's alright, well me and my sister, I was playing with her in the back yard when we both heard a scream. I ran to the house not realizing that Abby followed and saw my dad with his guts hanging out and my mom getting backed into a corner, by the time I came to my senses it was too late and they got her. More came in and I yelled. Grabbed Abby and got in my pickup and drove off. Then I came here looking for our older sister and we found her. Right there in the middle of the street eating her boyfriend. So I grabbed my gun from the glove box and got out the truck and shot her through the head and drove off until I ran out of gas and ended up here. Then saw your group come up in your little blue truck and almost got us killed." I looked at my shoes

" Damn and this all happened today?" He said with shock in his voice.

" Yeah I think I'm still in shock of it all." I said looking up with a small smile on my face.

" I'm sorry about your parents."

"I'm not." I said getting serious.

" Wha-why?" Kenny looked bewildered.

I looked Kenny in the eye and said" My Mom, yeah I'm gonna miss her, but my dad... that piece of shit got what he deserved."


	4. Chapter 3:meet more people

Oh, by the way, in case you haven't figured out

'_word'_ is thoughts

" word" is people talking

_JASON'S POV_

I walked away from him not really trusting him yet with that information. I just met the guy for crying out loud! He's lucky that I told him about today. I walked over to Lee and saw him talking to Carley who was messing with a radio.

" A-hey what you working on?" I asked them with a smile on my face. I need to get my mind off the past.

"oh-um a radio, I can't get it to work though." She said motioning to the contraption.

" What? Did you check the batteries?" I asked. Lee grabbed the radio and flipped it over and opened the battery compartment.

" There's no batteries in here" Lee said.

" What?" she looked towards him in surprise. I leaned forward when I heard this.

'Ha-ha I was right.'

" You know there's no batteries in here right?"

" yeah, yeah of course..yeah..I mean no." Trying to not sound like she just made a big fool of herself, but she was failing miserably

" I can try to find some, it needs two."

" Thanks I wouldn't really know what to look for."

' You look for batteries if they fit then they fit if not then you try to find the next size it's not that hard' I thought. I got up and looked around and found an energy bar, I tried to remember the last time Abby ate. It was at breakfast and it's dark now, she must be hungry. I grabbed two and went towards her and Clementine. I knelt down towards their height.

" Here Abby you got to eat." I told her, holding out the energy bar for her to take. I looked towards Clementine and asked if she wanted one," Yes please!" I held out the energy bar towards her and she took it and ate it happily with my sister.

I got up and walked around until Lee stopped me. " Thanks for feeding Clementine, it means a lot."

" Is she your daughter?" I asked him.

" No, I'm looking after her till we find her parents. She was stuck in her tree house all alone until I found her. She was surviving all by herself." he said. That's surprising, but not really Clementine looks like a tough girl.

" Where's her parents?"

" They took a trip to savanna and never made it back. She was left with a babysitter who turned. That girl saved my life."

" Huh...guess I was right," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head looking over to Clementine.

" Right about what?"He questioned.

" Clementine's a tough girl. I saw it when I met her." I said then I looked back at him." Take care of her Lee, Okay."

" I will." I walked over to the counter and saw Kenny with his wife and son

Kenny looked up and eyed me, but he didn't say anything about the conversation from earlier.

" Hey. Kid"

"Sup, Old man"

"Katja this is Jason and the little girl over there name is Abby."Abby came over at the mention of her name. I looked down at her and asked.

" Abby where's Clementine?" she looked up at me with an innocent smile and said,

" She went to talk to Lee, so I came here," I bent down to pick her up and held her in my arms.

" So, you're only going to hang out with me because she is gone."

"Yup" she nodded and smiled.

" Oh so I'm just the second choice aren't I" I said in a playful tone.

" Yes" she said so simply. I mocked gasp and laid a hand on my chest.

" How could you! My own sister!" I said playfully," Now I'm not gonna talk to you."I turned my head away from her, but I didn't put her down. I heard her giggle and looked at her from the corner of my eye

'_I'm glad that I can still make her laugh'_

she gave me the puppy eyes and said," but bubbyyyy"

"Nope not gonna work!" she then planted a kiss on my cheek and I looked back at her, she had the puppy dog eyes, with the lip sticking out in a pout and everything.

This girl got me wrapped around her finger.

With a sigh, I said." Fine I forgive you." she smiled and hugged me and I chuckled. I looked back at the family that I forgot was there for the moment and scratched the back of my head and laugh.

Katja had a smile on her face same with Kenny.

" he-he, Abby this is Kenny and Katja and..." I trailed off not knowing the boy's name.

" Oh this is Kenny Jr., but we call him Duck." Duck barely perked up at his name and Kenny seemed concerned.

Abby laughed at his nickname and asked," Can you quack?"

"Hey Abby,"I sat her down," umm why don't you do me a favor and look around the store for some batteries, okay. When you find them, give them to Carley. Stay away from the windows and door, though."

she looked a sad, but she looked at Duck and nodded then went off.

" Sorry about that" I said looking, back at them.

"no, no it's fine, it's just stuff happened before we got here, and..." Katja said trailing off.

" look you don't have to tell me, just because I gave you my story doesn't mean that you have to give me yours. That's your own business."

Katja looked at me a little confused, but Kenny nodded in thanks and I smiled at him. Then I saw Lee walk up to where Lilly and Larry were on the ground. I don't really like 'em, but they're trying to survive just like us.

I walk up to them and smiled at Lilly. She didn't smile back.

" I'm not sure I got your name." She said to Lee and he gave her his name.

" I'm Jason and the little girl over there is Abby, she's my sister." I said to her and she nodded in my direction.

" I was just doing what I had to earlier."

" We all were." Lee said speaking up.

" Hey, listen I'm sorry that I called you an asshole. I was just trying to protect my sister and I got out of line." I apologized and I scratched the back of my head and ran my hand through my hair.

" Don't worry, but what I do have a problem is this guy calling me a bitch in front of my people. I don't need that shit, alright? It's hard enough to be in charge of people's without some dick cutting you down." she said looking towards Lee.

_' I'm kind of on two sides of this. Yeah that was a little uncalled for but she kind of was being a bitch_' I thought.'_ All this language around here is defiantly going to get to my sister I got to talk to her about it.'_

" and that violence from before with my dad- didn't help." she said.

'_What violence? Must have been when I was trying to calm Abby down.'_

" What do you think about this?" Lee asked.

" What is there to think? The dead are up, walking around, eating people, and turning them into more...more of them. I mean Jesus." She said looking down.

" This world gone to shit and we got to survive. That and our worst nightmares are coming alive. Yeah, I can't really think about anything else other than I have to survive. Larry was right about one thing this is a war zone, it's kill or be killed." I said to him.

" We need to stick together and get through this." Lee told us.

" I'm with you on that. I just wished my sister didn't have to go through this, man she has shit before this, but now." I said, looking over to here she was with Clementine again talking about who knows what.

" Yeah me too" He said also looking over towards Clementine. The girls saw us looking and waved at us and I waved back.

" So, you from here?" Lee asked turning back around and I turned around with him.

Lilly told him that she worked at Warner Robbins. The Air force base and that she worked on the planes. He then looks towards me.

" How about you?"

" naw, I lived in Augusta, but I came to visit Abby and our parents, something had happen in our home, so I had to go back. They lived just outside Milledgeville, about an hour drive from here. We came here after it happened to search for our sister,"

" Did y'all find her?" He question.

" Yeah, she um didn't make it." I said, looking down.

" Sorry to hear that" He said.

" Yeah me, too." I said lost in my thoughts," She was my best friend... Anyways, enough about me, what about you?" I said looking up at him

" Work up at the UGA."

"Cool, teacher?" I said surprised.

" Yeah, history."

'_I don't like history, but all well'_

He then turned to Lilly and asked," Was there anyone here when you guys got here?" He looked like he knew the answer, but didn't want to hear it.

"No, this place was pretty wrecked. We pulled a couple of bodies out of the office."

He looked shocked and surprised.

'_Maybe he knew them' _I thought looking up at him. He was sad and was looking down

"Are you okay?" I asked him, putting my hand on his shoulder. He nodded his head and said," Yeah, I'm fine."

Lilly asked him if he knew anybody here and he said that he was close to the owners.


	5. Chapter 4: the dream

I kept talking with Lilly and Lee until I heard Abby called my name. I said bye to Lilly and Lee and walked over to my sister.

" Hey princess, what do you need?" I asked her crouching down to her height.

" I need to go to the bathroom." she told me her eyes looking around nervously.

" Why don't you go then ?" I questioned.

" Because what happens if there is a monster in there? Clementine tried to go, but a monster attacked her." I see the problem, she's scared. This is the first time this happened. I mean, yeah, she had nightmares before and things like that, but she was never this scared just to go to the bathroom.

"okay come on." I grabbed her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

I opened the door and looked inside. There was nothing there liked I suspected. I went in and checked every corner of the small bathroom and I saw Abby's head peak inside.

" See no monsters, go to the bathroom and I'll wait right outside for you. If you need anything call." I walked out the door and let her walk in then shut the door. I waited next to the bathroom with my head against the wall and eyes closed.

' _Why did everything have to go to shit. What made the dead start rising?'_

I was leaning against the wall with my hands in my pocket. This is the first time I let my mind actually think about what happened. In the car ride over here I was so focused on getting us out of there that I didn't let myself think. I was just worrying about Sierra and Abby.

'So_ mom's dead. Dad's dead. Sierra's dead. Grandparents died long ago. No uncles or aunts. No cousins. Abby is actually all that I have left. Please God, let her make it.' _

I heard the toilet flush and Abby walked out and smiled up at me. I smiled down at her and picked her up. " I love you princess you know that right?" I asked her. My eyes had tears in them

" Yeah and I love you too Bubby." she said in my arms with her hands pushing on my chest to hold her up.

" I know you do baby girl. I know you do." and I hugged her. She is so small. If one of those things grabbed her. She wouldn't be able to fight back. So, I got to protect her at all times. I kissed her cheek and carried her around not wanting to let her go, that's when I heard her yawn.

"Come on princess you need a nap." I took her over to a corner behind the counter with Kenny's family. I sat her on the counter, then I got a rag that I found under the register and put it under some water . I cleaned part of the ground big enough for Abby. I took off my Jacket and laid it on the ground for her and picked her up off the counter and laid her down on my jacket and then laid down beside her. She snuggled up against me and fell asleep.

Kenny looked down at me and said," You really love her don't you."

" Yeah she's my sister. I'll do anything for her." I said, looking down at my sister's sleeping face. Her breath was even and she was using my arm as a pillow.

" You know you have to take care of her now, right?" He said to me. I kept my eyes on Abby and said,

" I been taking care of her since she had been born. She is practically my own child."

Kenny didn't say anything else, he just turned away and looked at his son. I was slowly starting to fall asleep the day's events really had taken a tole on me. I guess running for your life can really do that for you.

I then drifted off into an dreamless sleep.

Or so I thought.

_DREAM_

I open my eyes and noticed that Abby wasn't next to me and I got up worried. I looked around, I saw that the Walkers were trying to get in. They were banging on everything. And they succeeded in breaking the windows.

They were getting in.

I looked around the drugstore and everyone was trying to defend them off.

Doug, Lee, and Carley were at the door. Then Carley left to defend them off from the window, then Doug left to get the other windows leaving Lee alone. I wanted to run to him, but my body wouldn't move. Then I saw Abby. She got too close to the window and They grabbed her. They took a big chomp to her neck. I screamed, " NOOO!"

and I woke up.

_END OF DREAM_

I woke up screaming and everyone looked towards me. I looked down to Abby and found her still sleeping peacefully on my jacket. Her head fell off my arm when I shot up, but she just snuggled up to my arm.

I sighed in relief

I looked in my lap and ran a hand through my hair. Then I looked up everyone was still staring at me and I waved them off. I got up careful of Abby and I went to Kenny, he asked me," you okay, kid?"

I looked down at the counter " ye-yeah, just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. Just a bad dream." I said getting quiet again.

I looked up at just sighed and looked around. Everyone went back doing their own thing, but I noticed that Lee and Carley wasn't around. I looked towards Kenny and asked," where's Lee and Carley?"

" Glenn had some trouble down at the motel and they went to rescue him. they should be back at any moment."

"Oh okay" I said, as I looked back at my baby sister. I had my head in my hands and elbows on the counter.

I can't get over that dream. Then Glenn, Lee and Carley walked through the door, they came up to Kenny and I, Kenny asked them,"Everyone alright?" and lee answered,

"Yeah, we had some close calls, but Glenn is fine, and... well, yeah... we're okay"

" Well I'm glad your okay." I told them with a and small smile.

" I got a few cans of gas for your pick up in the back of my car." They all seemed glum. I wonder what happened.

" Good to hear it."

then Carley spoke up "and things back here?"

"quiet" I spoke up I was still leaning against the counter, but I was looking at the top of it.

Kenny looked at me then back at them," Our 'friend' is still in and out over there. He won't survive anymore stress."

" The next order of business is getting those pills out of the pharmacy" Lee said then they all left. Lee went over to Glenn by the door. I stay near Abby, I wasn't letting her out of my sight after that dream.


	6. Chapter 5: Dream Come True NOT

Lee was outside with Doug and everyone was trying to hold on, I guess. I was looking around and then I looked under the counter. I found a backpack. It was an old one, like the plain, cheap ones you get from Walmart. It wasn't anything special, but I still grabbed it, I might need it.

We can't really get into the pharmacy without the keys, but we couldn't find them anywhere my guess is that a walker outside has 'em or they were on the couple that they pulled out of the office.

Lee and Doug came flying through the doors and Doug held the door like they were being chased.

" Man, that was close."

Lee looked sad and said," but we did it, that's all that matters." He walked off slowly, I wonder If he saw anyone he knew out there.

He walked over to Lilly and Larry." I got the keys"

"Great! God, your amazing." Lilly said, standing up with a smile on her face." Lets get in there"

' _If it wasn't a serious issue right now I would be cracking jokes like I did with my friends, but I guess those days are gone now.'_

Lilly and Lee went to the back room. I didn't want to leave Abby there incase anything happened, but she was waking up so I brought her to the office with me. I hadn't done anything for the group yet, so I want to at least help gather medication.

Lee walked over to the door and I stood behind him while he unlocked it. We walked in and then something went wrong...

The alarm went off.

"Oh, no" Lilly said

" Fuck me" I mumbled

" Shit!" Lee yelled and ran to the counters

" We got to hurry." Lilly said also running to another counter. I ran to the middle and pulled off my backpack.

_' Hey, what do you know? The bag was useful'_

I basically dumped anything that I thought was useful into the bag. I ran out into the office and saw Abby looking scared.

" Hey Abby." I went to her quickly," stay in this room, okay? You got that stay in this room. I'll be right back" I handed her the backpack" hold this for me okay. I'll be right back"

" Bubby, don't go" she said, clutching onto my jacket that I put back on earlier.

" I'll be right back princess." I got up and ran into the store and saw my nightmare coming true.

Everybody was rushing around gathering anything that they could. I followed their lead and grabbed the energy bars that were scattered every where and put them in my pack.

Katja told Duck that it was time to go and Kenny yelled out that he was bringing the truck around back.

"Do it fast. I got to get my dad out of here."

'A_ll you worry about is your dad' _

" I don't plan on dilly-dallying! Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me" he then moved over to Glenn,"Glenn when you hear me honking in the ally, start getting people out of here." Glenn nodded and then looked over at the rest of us " Doug, Carley, Lee, and Jason make sure our defenses stay up till then and Lee I better take that ax in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck" Lee pulled out a ax that I just noticed he had and gave it to him.

"Guys, that door isn't locked anymore!" Doug yelled out.

" Shit! You four get on it, I'll get back as fast as I can!" Kenny yelled running out the door.

Doug, Carley, and Glenn were holding the door back until Glenn went to the back room to do his job. Lee took over for Glenn while I watched the windows to make sure they weren't trying to get in through those.

They were.

"Guys the WINDOWS!" I yelled out Carley and Doug split the windows and I helped Lee keep the door closed. I had my back against the door and was pushing with my back, same as Lee. Then I saw something that I did not want to see.

Abby came out of the office.

" Shit! Abby get back into the office, NOW!" I yelled at her. I couldn't leave Lee to defend the door by himself so I couldn't take her back.

She looked scared and frightened. The dead were almost in. they were reaching through the doors, but we shut it in time.

" Clementine can you look for something to stick-in-between the handles? Something real strong, okay" Lee said with some strain in his voice.

'_how can something dead be so damn strong'_

I saw Clementine searching around panicked until I an idea struck her." I got it."

She came back later with a cane in her hands and handed it Lee. He turned his back and pushed it through the handles. I heard Doug Scream, then Carley, then... my sister. I looked over to her and found out that it was happening just like my dream. The dead were trying to grab her and they got a hold of her shirt.

No, she will not die. I ran towards her and with all my might pulled the Walkers off of her. I picked her up and dropped her off in front of the door to the office. I told Katja to watch her for me and ran off. I was going to go back and save Doug, but it was too late. Doug was pulled through the window and the walkers feasted on him. Turned out Lee saved Carley.

Kenny came barreling from the offices screaming," LETS GO!" I ran through the door and saw my sister still in the office, I picked her up and ran out into the alleyway. I put her in the truck and I got in too. I notice Lee, Clementine, and Larry hasn't came out yet. Kenny ran back in when he heard Clem screaming," NO!" I followed after him. I passed Larry on the way in. I rubbed it off as nothing and then I got inside. Lee was on the floor and a walker was crawling towards him. I was behind Kenny when he raised the ax and chopped at the walker's head. He held out his hand for Lee to take and told him," I'm not letting someone else get eaten today." Lee took his head," especially a good friend." I headed out the door and got in the truck followed by Kenny and Lee. Then Kenny drove off. I looked down at my sister and saw that she was safe.

I'm glad.


	7. Chapter 6: the motel

(it's gonna be Jason's POV until I point it out hat it's not) We were at the Motel that Glenn had talked about earlier and decided to set up camp here. We were piling up the walkers that were dead. I walked over to where Clem was staring at one and dragged it to the pile I walked over to where Glenn was and let Lilly decide what to do with them. Abby was with Kenny and his family looking through boxes that they had. I had to pass them to get to Glenn. Abby saw me look at her and waved. I stopped in front of her. I knelt down and she turned to me fully." Abby what happen back there at the store? I thought I told you to stay in the office. Why didn't you listen?" I said it in a soft tone so she would get scared of me. She was looking down at her feet and said," yo-you were in trouble and I don't want to lose you an-and I thought I could help you. I'm sorry I didn't listen Bubba." she looked so sad. She looked so scared like I was never gonna forgive her. " i know your sorry, princess, but when I say something I need you to do it, no mater what. Your not going to lose me, ok." she nodded her head in reply. I opened my arms to her and she ran in them, hugging me. I hugged her back tightly then let go I stood up and smiled at her. She smiled back and then turned back to Kenny's family. I walked over to where Glenn and Lee were listening to the radio. "**Georgia county is in the disaster of already fallen. Atlanta, stage 9 catastrophe . Augusta stage 8 catastrophe."** "I think I need to go" Glenn said looking up at Lee and I. "to.. Atlanta?" Lee asked. " yeah... I got friends there, and I can't stay here knowing that they could be trapped in the city." he said. That made me think of my friends in Augusta. '_Can I leave too? No that is suicide for Abby and I ain't leaving her here with these people.'_ "it sounds like nobody knows what's happening there. When we left a few days ago it could've gone either way." Lee said. " I got to take my chances." he said immediately lee looked towards Lilly and motioned her to back off. And she left. " go find your friend and be safe okay." I told him. He looked up and nodded "thanks guys, that means a lot. I don't mean to abandon you all, but this seems like an okay set up, and I'm sure things will be back to normal around here in no time" " lets hope" Lee answered back softly. " yo guys be safe" he said " you too" I replied "we'll try." lee answered too. " and Lee, you know, if this doesn't get better, people ARE going to give up – like the girl from upstairs" lee nodded," are you just going to let them? You told Carley to give her the gun" " yeah I did." wait Lee let someone commit suicide? "maybe you were right. I don't know how to handle something like that... anyways seeya around" those were his last words, then he got in his car and drove off. I turned to Lee. " what was he talking about?" Lee turned towards me and said," when we were rescuing Glenn, we found a girl. She was bitten. She asked for the gun so she could end it. I told Carley to give it to her. No one has to go through that, wait for you to get turned. I told Carley and Glenn to get to the car and I'll pick up the gun. And she shot herself in the head. She told me that I was a good man." " if she was bitten I agree if she didn't want to turn, I think you did the right thing" I told him the truth. She was bitten and she wanted it to end, I would to. I wouldn't want to turn into those things and eat innocent people. Lee turned to the rest of the group and went off to talk to Kenny. I went over to where Carley was and help her rummage through the supplies. A few seconds later Lee came over too. " how you doing Carley?" I stayed silent, this was there conversation and I don't need to but in. but I still listened. " I'm okay, you know, considering." she stopped rummaging through her box and turned to Lee. "yeah I do." " I can't stop thinking about Doug. We couldn't have saved him, could we? " " I don't think so. It happened pretty fast." " I know it's stupid...we'd just met.. and he was such a... it's just that... I think that I liked him." I stopped rummaging too, but I didn't face him I kept starring at the contents ...thinking. "well I'm sure he liked you too." by his voice he was being depressing about it. "Heh, he better have. Anyway I rather be alone, I think" " I understand." I could tell he wast turning away but then Carley called out " wait..Lee" "what is it?" he asked turning back around "how did you choose?" she said like a whisper." we both needed you... you picked me." I'm wondering about that too. " I was gonna help you both." he said. I glanced up and saw that his brow was furrowed and he had a frown on his face. He was blaming himself. "but you helped me first." she too had a frown on her face. " yeah, I did" " I just wish both of s could have made it, you know." " me too, Carley" Carley turned back to the box and started to look through it again and Lee turned around and walked some where else. " you know I could of help too." I said. I didn't look up. "huh?" she said surprised. Guess she just realized that I was still there. " I was there, but I went for my sister and bought her back to the office." " hey no one is blaming you for going after the only thing you have left." " but I still can't help, but think that there was something I could have done." I said looking up at her. "you know, when y'all were gone to save Glenn and I was sleeping, I had a dream. More like a nightmare actually." " what was It about?" she asked curious. " we were in the store and the same situation. You, Doug, and Lee were pushing up on the door. Then they were getting in through the windows. You left, then Doug, leaving Lee to defend the door by himself. I wanted to run and help him, but my body wouldn't move. Then I heard a scream. They Had Abby before I could move, they chomped on her like Friday night dinner. Then I woke up. I thought it was just a dream, but then it start to happen in real life. I didn't want her to die so I basically dove to save her. Maybe if I had been more clear or I told some to watch her then I would have been able to save Doug. I'm not blaming her, she is only Six, no way I could blame her. If anything I'm blaming myself." she just stared at me not saying anything, whether from shock or hatred, I don't know, but I just left. I sat down on a side of the RV away from Duck and Clem. I leaned my head back and closed my eye. I heard footsteps and saw Abby walking up to me. I motioned he forward and I sat Indian style and I cradled her in my lap. Her head rested on my shoulder. I began to rock her gently back and forth like I used to when she was younger. Soon she fell asleep. We all heard gun shots and Kenny yelled out," I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing" I heard Lilly say something but I couldn't decipher the words. I heard Kenny say that we could stay at the inn until the Military showed up. But then the lights suddenly shut off. And everyone began to panic …... finished episode One! I'm so glad. 


	8. Chapter 7: saving someone

when been at the motel for awhile now almost three months. We're running low on food, so Lee, Kenny, Mark, and I sent out to hunt.

Mark is the reason that we had food up until now he came in with a whole lot of commissary food, but with a group this large it only lasted so long.

Mark and Lee were hunting together and I and Kenny hunted together. I had a shovel that I found and Kenny had a sniper rifle (?). It was quiet, besides the birds chirping away in the trees. I wounder if the know how lucky they are to have wings.

There wasn't much game around they either hiding away on there own or the walkers got to them before we did. Kenny and I were silent. Not an awkward silence or a tense one at that, just silence.

My stomach started to growl wanting food, but as I said we're low. Lilly's has been handling the rations and some people don't like how she is doing it. Myself have no comment on the subject. I know it's probably hard deciding who eats and who don't.

Kenny and Lilly have been fighting a lot lately and with the lack of food, it's put everyone on edge.

" there's nothing around here, kid" Kenny said stopping and taking a look around.

" I wish I knew where a water source was then it would probably be easier." I said out loud.

" yeah."

then I heard a gunshot followed by a scream. " was that Lee or Mark?" I asked out in surprise.

Kenny started running in the direction of the noise. The next thing I knew was that Lee and mark were standing in front of a guy who leg was trapped in a bear trap surrounded by two teens close to my age.

Kenny ran up to Lee ask if they were okay. Then the older guy kept crying out," Get it off! Get it off, God Dammit, get it off me!"

the blond head teen turned to the darker haired and said." Travis, maybe they can help."

"these might be the same guys our camp and... We barely got away from that!"

" with the gunshot and his screaming, the noise will attract walkers." I pointed out." so what eve we gonna do we better make it fast." I told them and Lee nodded.

"It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you." lee said trying to calm them down.

Travis turned to the blond headed kid," Don't listen to them, Ben!" he then turned to us." Please, Just let us go! We're not a threat to you!"

" Kid, chill out! We'll try to help you, but you've got to shut the fuck up!" Kenny said trying to get them to be quiet.

"this is fucked up, we got to help them." Mark said turning towards Lee.

"PLEASE!" Ben pleaded.

"Ben, shut up! My dad was Special Forces, I know what I'm doing" Travis said.

'_so he's one of those guys'_

" Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or whatever, I don't care! Please!"

" come on guys we got to get him out of there, it's inhumane if we leave him." I said to them.

" Oh God, thank you!" cried the guy.

"fine but we got to hurry!"Kenny told us. I jogged over to him and checked out the bear trap. When I was younger my dad used to take me hunting and he used bear traps sometimes.

Then I noticed something. There was no release latch." guys we got a problem. I said looking over at them." there's no release latch on this thing. Someone rigged it." I told them.

Then the Travis dude said," oh no.." I looked up and saw walkers.

" shit!" I whispered under my breath I grabbed my shovel that I laid down next to me when I checked out the teacher.

" Shit! Walkers, it's now or never Lee!" Kenny yelled.

I got up and said."Le get him out I'll help fight them off as long as I can!"

"Mark, keep the boys back!" yelled Lee

I swung at a walker that got a little too close for comfort and kept watch of the back of the group.

" Kenny, Jason keep those walkers off of me!"

" got it boss!" I yelled back. Swinging my shovel again and it smashed into a walker's head and he fell down, not moving.

I heard screaming and saw that Lee tried to pry it open with his ax, but that did more damage then anything.

" with all this blood and screaming, we'll be surrounded in minuets." Kenny yelled out. And then Mark yelled out,

" Oh, Jesus, those things are going to be here soon!"

" Lee hurry Up! Cut off his leg if you have too!" I yelled back

then the next thing I heard was an agonizing scream. Lee was cutting off his leg. With each chop more blood was spilled and more walkers came.

" Fuck, I'm just wasting ammo now! We gotta go!" Kenny yelled out.

" yeah I'm with the old man, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" I yelled as I swung at another walker huffing and puffing.

Then with final chop the teacher fainted at the look of his detached leg.

And people were hovering above him. And Travis puked.

" someone grab him and lets go," I yelled out getting tired of this. Marked grabbed him and went as fast as he could with a guy over his shoulders. I went in front to block any walkers and Kenny was beside me. Then I heard Lee yell out

" behind you!" and hear Ben yell out his friends name.

I looked back and saw Lee holding back Ben and Travis trip over something and a walker got him. I ran back and grabbed Ben's arm and dragged him forward telling him that we had to go.

We came running out of the forest, Lee yelling," Get the gates open! We've got wounded."

lee pushed a trash bin out of the way and Ben quickly got in.

" where should I put him?" Mark asked

Katja asked worriedly" what happened!?"

"who the hell...who's that?" he griped.

"what's going on?" Carley asked and Lee answered

" don't got time to explain."

"Lee, are you okay?" Clem's soft voice I heard over everyone's..

Right when I got inside I was attacked by small hands wrapping around my legs. I looked down to find that it was Abby.

I looked up when I heard Katja say," get him in the truck I'll see what I can do"

but quickly after, Kenny asked her,"Kat, can you fix him?"

overwhelmed Katja began to stutter," Jesus, Ken.. I-I don't..."

then I heard Lilly's voice."Lee! …..Lee! What the hell?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?" lee glanced over to Kenny when said guy stepped up.

"Hey, Lilly just calm down, okay. " I said gently. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to me," we couldn't leave them there they were going to doe if we didn't help them."she shrugged my hand off and turned to Abby that was still attached to my leg and I sighed. Lilly turned to Lee and said,

" no I won't calm down! I want to know why you thought bring more mouths to feed was a good idea?!"

Lee's brilliant comeback was," we left the other one behind."

" Other one?! Jesus, lee! What if there are more of them?! What if they followed you here?!"

then Ben decided to speak up," there wasn't anybody else. Just us!"

then Larry,the oh so loved(note the sarcasm) Larry decided to put himself into the yelling fest." how do you know He's not lying?"

then the angle named Carley tried to defuse the situation," Well, hand on! We haven't even talked to these people yet! Maybe they CAN be helpful!"

" come on, Lilly. These are people! People trying to survive just like us. We got to stick together to survive!" Mark tried to help, but that got the spotlight turned on him.

" the only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for ALL of us. But that food id almost gone. We've got maybe a week's worth left, and I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries, are you?!"

"ohh that's cold" I grumbled as Ben said no.

"fine. You guys fight it out, then. Welcome tot he family, kid" Mark said and walked off. Clementine then started to pull on Ben's sleeve trying to get him to go and see what she drew. Smart girl.

"what? No, I- " then Abby joined trying to get Ben to leave and I told him

" just go man okay" Abby and Clementine pulled Ben out of the situation and I turned back to the arguing.

" you know, you like to think you are the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't your own personal dictatorship!" I looked over to Larry and I look like he didn't like that.

" come on, your being dramatic! Everything always becomes a power struggle between the two of you! I'm not gonna be apart of that." Carley intervened in the fight and walked away, but it was far from over. I just leaned back and sighed this has became an everyday occurrence with these two.

" Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group! Everyone was happy to have me distributing the food when there was enough to go around but now that but now that's it's running out, suddenly I'm a goddamn Nazi "

then Lee spoke up and I noticed something," Kenny's right. Yeah, you're in charge of the food, and schedules, but you're NOT in charge of people's lives."

" really." Lilly asked while putting a hand on her hip.

'_I agree she has become a little controlling' _

" You weren't there. Lee made a choice. End of story" Kenny said. Separating each sentence. I looked over to where Katja and the guy was and notice she was struggling so I went to help.

" hey Katja you need, help." she turned to look at me and nodded with a relief in her eyes.

" yes, Jason can you hold this here?" I held the rag that she has in place as she kept working. I then looked up and saw that Kenny had walked off and Lee and Lilly was by the RV. Lilly was handing Lee the rations for today. Guess, she was making him make the hard decision for today.

Who get's to eat


	9. here is what i got to say

So listen up I noticed a lot of people don't read this story much can you like tell me what is wrong? I'm editing my chapters that I got done and I did notice a lot of mistakes that I have made so i changed some stuff.

If like just start reading this book and just stop can you please tell me what is wrong with it that made you stop reading it? I don't care if you say that this sucks, just tell me what is wrong.

Tuthfully more people are worried about favorites and all that stuff, truthfuly I could care less. I mean I preciate it but I much rather hear from you... i rather read to what you say more than anything...

that is what is on my mind... please don't ignore this...


	10. heres what i got to say 2

ok so yeah here is an update on where i'm at with this story for those who are still reading this terrible story thanks and you can ignore the note before...so I edited the first 2 chaps and I hope they are better I editing the others now so you can like either hate it or keep reading because you have nothing else to do in this oh so messed up world of ours so yeah

I'll up date soon :)

now edited 3,4,5 :)


End file.
